Zamieszanie
by toroj
Summary: Teatrzyk Zielony Gumochłon ma zaszczyt przedstawić przedstawienie pt. Zamieszanie czyli Mów mi wuju. Zdecydowanie WJO.


"Zamieszanie" - przedstawienie teatralne, niewątpliwie humorystyczne

Osoby:

Fred Holmes

George Watson

Profesor Snape

Symbol Emancypacji w postaci Rolandy Hooch

Profesor Moriarty

Młody Einstein

Chór snaperek

Chór wujów

Harry Potter (w roli epizodycznej)

Kurtyna

Kurtyna: unosi się, ukazując ekskluzywny schowek na miotły z wyposażeniem laboratoryjnym, kominkiem i fotelem. W fotelu siedzi George W. Czyta gazetę i pali fajkę wodną. Przy bulgocących probówkach stoi Fred H. Miesza w kociołku gazrurką, jednocześnie grając na skrzypcach „Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem".

George: Drogi Holmesie, jak to jest? Jesteśmy sławni, doświadczeni i w kwiecie wieku, a nadal siedzimy w schowku na miotły?

Fred: Tradycja, drogi Watsonie, tradycja.

George: Czy to również z powodu tradycji musiałem się z tobą ożenić?

Fred: Nie, to z powodu tego, że swatka była kompletnie... niedysponowana.

George (smętnie): Ojej.

Fred (też smętnie): Ale pomyśl, że mogło być gorzej. Na tej konferencji drzwi obok mieszkał Snape.

George: Aj waj!

Z kominka wyłazi profesor Snape w zielonym szlafroku w białe króliczki. George podejrzliwie patrzy na swoją fajkę.

Snape: Kto mnie wołał, czego chciał? Ubrałem się w com ta miał...

Fred: A to widać. (Nadal gra i miesza.)

Profesor Snape: Widzę, że mieszanie masz opanowane do perfekcji, George.

Fred ze skromną miną zmienia kasetę w skrzypcach, w tle leci Czesław Niemen unplugged.

George (z oparów dymu): Ja jestem George! I też umiem mieszać ale mi się nie chce. (Wstaje, odrzucając fajkę i bonżurkę. Okazuje się, że pod spodem ma tyrolskie spodenki.) Tak naprawdę to chciałbym być...

Snape: Drwalem?

George: Nie! Chciałbym być barmanem...!

Snape i George Watson śpiewają w duecie:

Gdzieś między lochami jest szeroko niklowany bar,

Tam nad kociołkami się unosi obłok kolorowych par.

Tutaj przed uczniami chwała się gotuje w szkle,

Lepiej nie oddychać, łatwo w takim miejscu otruć się.

Kiedy się sztachniesz, bracie, mocniej

Zaraz się pięknym staje świat

Widzisz go z innej perspektywy

I nawet Malfoy jest jak brat...

Choć nad Gryfonami wisi worek, w którym nie ma dna

Wór ze szlabanami – mycie podłóg do białego dnia...

Snape (wzruszony): To było i moje marzenie. Niestety, mimo talentu do mieszania drinków nie mogłem się uwolnić od mego przeznaczenia i musiałem zostać Śmierciożercą według tradycji rodzinnej.

George (z goryczą): Cholerna tradycja...

Snape: Mów mi wuju. Uwolnijmy się z okowów konwenansu.

(Z kominka wychodzi chór wujów oraz chór snaperek.)

Chór wujów:

Mój sokole chmurnooki  
Pytaj o mnie gór wysokich  
Pytaj o mnie lasów mądrych  
I uwolnij mnie...

Fred i George: Ależ wuju, co wuj?

Chór wujów: To ja przepraszam. (Wychodzi.)

Chór snaperek rzuca za nimi ogniem i mieczem, po czym śpiewa swój kawałek:

Gdybym ci ja miała skrzydła nietoperza

Poleciałabym ja gdzie gryfońska wieża...

Fred Holmes puka w podejrzanie wyglądający przyrząd.

Fred: Ocho... absurdomierz wykazuje dużą tendencję zwyżkową. Czyżbym za bardzo namieszał?

Namieszany kociołek produkuje wielką ilość piany, z której wyłania się w pozie zerżniętej z Boticellego Rolanda Hooch. Następuje chwilowe zamieszanie, gdyż jak to u Boticellego, profesorka miotlarstwa ma na sobie tyle samo co na słynnym obrazie. Profesor Snape zdmuchuje z niej pianę, a Fred Holmes szarmancko otula bonżurką George'a.

Snape: Wenus...

Rolanda Hooch: Tylko bez poufałości. Nie jestem żaden wenus tylko Symbol Emancypacji, zesłany tu przez Autorkę z powodu żenująco małej ilości prawdziwych kobiet w tej sztuce.

Chór snaperek: A my?

Rolanda Hooch: Nie liczycie się. Jesteście seksualnie zniewolone i nieświadome swej właściwej roli w nowoczesnym społeczeństwie. Rolą kobiety nie ma być życie w trójkącie Kinder-Kuche-Kirche ani wyśpiewywanie chórków pochwalnych tłustowłosym obiektom nastoletniej erotyki.

Snape (robi smirk): Faktycznie, znam przyjemniejsze trójkąty.

Chór snaperek (urażony):

Gdybym ci ja miała skrzydełka jak thestral,

Nie szukałabym ja długo swego miejsca.

Ani na Węgrach, ani na Włochach

Ale po wszystkie czaaasy...

Tylko w twoich lochach.

Rolanda Hooch (z satysfakcją): No i właśnie o tym mówię. (Zwraca się do Freda Holmesa.) Drogi Holmesie, jak ja się tu właściwie znalazłam?

Fred Holmes: Wydedukowałem panią z tego oto kociołka.

Rolanda Hooch (szalenie zaciekawiona): Taak? A dokładnie?

Fred: Bierze się kociołek, wrzuca do środka różne rzeczy i miesza tą oto gazrurką w lewą stronę.

Rolanda Hooch (demonicznie): HAAAA! HAAAA! CHACHACHA...!

Snape, Fred, George i Chór snaperek (zdumieni): Co?

Rolanda Hooch (zrywając maskę): Tak naprawdę jestem profesor Moriarty, a ty, nieszczęsny, właśnie zdradziłeś mi tajemnicę mieszania! HAAA! HAAA!

Snape (zrywa maskę i szlafrok, okazuje się, że pod spodem ma bokserki w misie koala): A ja jestem Albert Einstein z Nowej Zelandii, słynny z rozbicia atomu w piwie. Zygu zyg! Strzeż się!

Snape/Einstein rzuca się na profesora Hooch/Moriarty i brutalnie rozbija mu atom. W tle wybucha absurdomierz, gdyż skończyła mu się skala.

Hooch/Moriarty: Aaaaaaa... (cienko) Aj waj! (spienia się)

Snape/Einstein (z satysfakcją): Z piany powstałeś, w pianę się obrócisz.

Chór snaperek: Nasz hero!

Harry Potter (z kominka): Tato!

Snape/Einstein: Niczego mi nie udowodniono!

George: Ukrywałeś to przede mną, wuju?

Harry Potter (do George'a): Kuzynie!

Fred (do Snape'a): Teściu!

Snape (do Freda): Eeee... synu drugiego stopnia poprzez małżeństwo?

Chór snaperek: Chyba możemy zrobić tylko jedno. (śpiewa)

Consider yourself at home.

Consider yourself one of the family.

We've taken to you so strong,

It's clear we're going to get along.

Consider yourself well in.

Consider yourself part of the furniture.

There isn't a lot to spare.

Who cares? Whatever we got we share!

Kurtyna: (opada miłosiernie zanim na scenie pojawi się obsada z Olivera Twista)

Kinder-Kuche-Kirche (niem.) – Dzieci-Kuchnia-Kościół, fakt, znam przyjemniejsze trójkąty.

Smirk – coś, co podobno robią seksowni Ślizgoni, żeby być jeszcze bardziej seksownymi.


End file.
